


Shot another bad boy down

by itsmehahaha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Boys, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Seungkwan theater kid, Wonwoo engineer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmehahaha/pseuds/itsmehahaha
Summary: Seungkwan have a weird obsession with bad boys. So, when he saw Wonwoo on Underground street race looking lika an absolute hottie, he immediately drawn to him. What did you expect from Seungkwan?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Shot another bad boy down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got this inspiration from Bad boy english version by Red Velvet!! i love that song, there is some references from the song. 
> 
> TW: Rape attempt

Everyone know Seungkwan, he is a people person, he’s super kind, friendly and easy to approach. Everyone loves Seungkwan because even with his ‘popular’ status, Seungkwan never abused it by being arrogant and act like a total prick, unlike someone he knows. He stays humble and down to earth. That’s one of the reason why he is so popular in their university.

But Seungkwaan is still a human, he has flow. Its been a public known that Seungkwan is a flirt. Seungkwan flirt around, everyone knows he flirt for fun but sometimes people still fall to the trap.

If you ask Seungkwan, is he has a type of man he likes, he would says no. But if we take a look at his dating record we would know that Seungkwan definitely has a type.

He like his man to be taller than him, kinda mysterious, built bigger than him and muscular but not too much, he want someone challenging and not easy. So, basically he like bad boys or playboys.

We can see from his record, first we got Moonbin, he was Seungkwan first boyfriend, he is tall, and definitely ripped, a total sweetheart but still a badass. Next, we have Hansol, Seungkwan’s longest boyfriend, for 6 months. Hansol is handsome, taller and definitely mysterious. Jungwoo was not his ex, more like a friend that sometimes bang, but everyone just assume that they’re boyfriends because how close they seems. And last, Jackson wang, he is a total playboy, Seungkwan never bother dating Jackson, because he knows it was not worth it, they have mutual understanding that they’re friends that sometimes satisfy each other sexual desire. They stopped when Jackson finally get his ass out of his head and confess to his bestfriend, Youngjae.

Seungkwan seated himself on the empty chair next to Chan. He gave him his beautiful smile that make Chan smiles in response.

“Hey Chan, how have you been buddy?.” Seungkwan asks Chan, eyes glancing at his bestfriend.

“I’m good, thank you Mr. Super busy.”

“Hey! Don’t be like that. I felt guilty enough leaving you friendless whenever I had to practice for the show.” Seungkwan pulled his lips to a pout, receiving a rolled eyes from Chan.

“I’m not friendless you asshole, you know we had bunch of random friends you make here and there.”

Seungkwan started to eat his food, but still listened to everything Chan had to say. He report to him everything he possibly missed during his theater club show preparations. He nods attentively his head and processed everything silently.

“Wow that’s… a lot.” Is what Seungkwan says to respond Chan, because seriously it was too fucking much.

He didn’t realize that his schedule was so packed to the point he missed so many party his friends throw and a month worth of gossips.

“Yeah, I know right. So, are you excited for your show tomorrow?.” Chan actually sounds excited for him, Seungkwan can’t hold his smile no more. Seungkwan beams at Chan.

“Yes! I’m so excited, you know.. me and the club members work our ass off for this, we prepare so much in a short amount of time.”

“3 months is not a short amount of time, Kwannie. I’m sure you guys will doing amazing.”

“If you say so, I’m so happy I will be free for next semester. Don’t get me wrong, I love acting and singing but it was so fucking tiring, I can’t do that all over again, 2 semester in a row. And I miss my friends, so I’m happy I can be free after tomorrow.”

“Aw.. we missed you too, Kwan.” Chan pulled Seungkwan to his arms, they sigh in relieve as if they just reunite from a war or something.

“And not gonna lie, I missed getting laid.” Seungkwan whisper to Chan’s ear. Chan automaticly hit Seungkwan’s back, earning him a yelp from Seungkwan, broking their hug.

“Hey! What was that for?!.” Complain Seungkwan.

“That’s for being a hoe. Kwannie, please go get yourself a boyfriend and stop taking Red Velvet song too seriously.”

“What do you mean?.” Seungkwan look puzzled.

“Boo Seungkwan, you have this weird obsession with that song, you unconsciously turn your life into that song.”

“What the hell Lee Chan?.”

“Not now Boo, I have to go before my next class started. I’ll see you tomorrow at your show. Fucking watch me bring a bigass banner for you. Bye.” Chan patted Seungkwan’s shoulder for the last time before dash to his class.

“What in the hell is that guy up to?.” Seungkwan is so confused, but decided to let that go because he still has a show to prepare.

****

The venue is full of cheers, applause and whistle. Chan and Seungkwan’s friends are seated in the front row. They are busy whistiling and screaming on top of their lungs for Seungkwan.

They are so proud of their friend. Seungkwan performance was so good to the point almost everyone shed tears at the highlight of the show. The whole show was so beautiful, so mesmerizing and well prepared that it’s a worth the pain for getting the ticket.

Everyone enthusiasm was reflected to the ticket sale that sold out in 3 minutes. Jeonghan had to pull his string to get the ticket for him and the gang that consist Jeonghan himself, Jisoo, Jihoon, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Chan.

They get to the backstage with a bigass flower for Seungkwan. Seungkwan whole face lit up instanly when he saw his friends. He throw himself to the group.

“Thank you so much guys!.” Seungkwan says with teary eyes. The whole groups chuckles at their cry baby friend.

“Aw.. its our pleasure Kwannie. You were doing amazing up there.” Jeonghan ruffled Seungkwan’s perfectly styled hair.

“Yeah, even Jihoonie hyung cried a little.” Seokmin said, tone teasing his hyung.

“Seokmin shut the fuck up. But Kwannie seriously you were so enchanting. I could watch that show over and over again.” Jihoon says sincerely. Seungkwan blushed at the compliment.

“I’m so proud of you Kwannie! Don’t forget me when you are famous.” Chan push Seungkwan’s shoulder, teasing him.

“Stop, you guys would make my ego even bigger.”

“You deserve all the compliment in the world Kwannie, you are that good.” Jisoo side hugging Seungkwan.

“Well, thank you guys.” Seungkwan genuinely thanked his friends.

“Its our pleasure. So, how about we go to the diner near Seungkwan’s dorm?.” Suggest Jeonghan, everyone nods their heads, agrees with Jeonghan’s suggestion.

“Okay. Wait a minute guys, I’m just gonna change and I’ll meet you.”

“Okay.”

Twenty minutes later the group of friends is already on the diner, munching their foods, and chattering.

“So guys, are you all free this Saturday?.” Jeonghan asks

“Yeah.”

“I think I’m free.”

“I am.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Depend on what are you suggest Yoon Jeonghan.”

“It’s hyung for you Jihoon. And do you guys reemember the underground race we went last semester?.”

“The one we almost got arrested?.” Seokmin ask the others.

“Yeah that one.”

“Of course. How can I forget the most terrifying thing in my life.” Chan visibly shuddered.

“I got tickets for us. Say thanks to me.” Jeonghan look so smug.

“I don’t even want to go, hyung.” Jihoon says while throwing his rice.

“Please come because this time it will be good. Seungcheol said there is this new racer, from our university. I heard they are brothers, one is the racer, the other one is the engineer.”

“Um.. I guess that’s appealing. I’ll go.” Seungkwan said, followed by the others nods.

“Perfect, I’ll picked u guys at 9pm sharp.”

****

Seungkwan and Chan were already at the dorm lobby when Jeonghan pulled up, they get themselves in to the car. The group of friends naturally sing along to the song Joshua picked personally. When they’re almost at the place, they saw the crowd before anything else. The group silently wondering what was that about. Last time they came the crowds were not this massive.

Seungkwan let his eyes wander the place, took the place in, and observe silently. They walk to where the racers and their team prepared. The place is so crowded, the group has to stand little a far from the starting point.

“Hyung, is it always like this?.” Seungkwan asks Jeonghan who stand beside him.

“Um, not really. But when the Jeon brothers join the race, the rumour will spread, so people will cramped the street. They wanna see the “Street racer legend.” And the fact that the brothers are devilishly handsome make people even more curious.” Jeonghan answer Seungkwan easily.

Seungkwan just nods to Jeonghan’s explanation, eyes still wander his surrounding. Seungkwan’s eyes caught this men, leaning against a sport bike.

The man stand out the most with his glasses, leather jacket, and cocky smirk on his handsome face. He got this I don’t give a fuck vibe around him that makes him 100 percent more attractive than it should be.

Seungkwan is curious by nature, and people said curiousity killed the cat. Seungkwan’s brain start to plan and strategizing how to take the man’s heart. Seungkwan never back down from a challenge, he sure as hell won’t too this time. He nearly always win.

Jeonghan and Chan of course notice their loud friend suddenly become quiet. That’s a sign they can’t ignore, anything Seungkwan planned must be not good at all.

“Boo Seungkwan, please don’t do whatever the fuck you are thinking.” Jeonghan says.

“What? I don’t have anything in mind. That man is just ridiculously attractive, god really took time making that one.”

Jeonghan and Chan automaticly follows Seungkwan’s line of sight. The two look at the man that took Seungkwan attention right away. The two give approving nods of Seungkwan’s choice.

Seungkwan can feel his excitement bubbling inside him to get to know this man, he is incredibly beautiful. He is tall, definitely taller than him with pair of sharp jaws and eyes. The leather jacket he wear can’t hide the bulging biceps. Seungkwan can feel his knees going weak. Seriously, this man is too handsome for his own good.

He look like he is bored and uninterested in races and bikes but Seungkwan can see how this man is actually observing his surrounding.

Maybe the man can feel Seungkwan’s stare on him, because he aim Seungkwan a wink and cocky smile. Two can play the game, so Seungkwan raise his eyebrows and throw him an amused chuckles, knowing the man would think that he was genuinely flattered like a naïve boy.

He can feel someone shake his shoulder, so he shift his attention to Jeonghan who gave him an unamused look.

“Oh? That’s Seungcheol hyung.” Seungkwan purposely distract Jeonghan. Seungkwan wave his hands to Seungcheol, make the older come to their direction.

Seungkwan open his arms, readily welcoming a hug from Seungcheol. He was never one to say a no to physical touch, he was affectionate by nature.

“Seungkwanie, Jeonghan, Chan, Jihoon, Jisoo and Seokmin! So glad you all can make it.”

“Yeah, thank you for inviting us Cheol.” Jeonghan give Seungcheol a grateful smile and a peck on his cheek.

“No problem, you guys are practically family by now.” Seungcheol give them his gummy smile.

“So, Who’s the main star you were talking about Cheol?.” Jisoo asks Seungcheol, genuinely curious.

“Ah.. there.” Seungcheol point to two men who looks busy with a bike. The rest of them took a look. Seungkwan can’t refrain a winning smile from escaping his lips. It’s the same man that he was eyeing.

“The one with man bun and undercut is Jeon Jungkook, the younger of the two. He is an amazing racer, never lose the race since he was in freshmen year. Wonwoo, the older brother is wearing leather jacket and glasses, he is the one who makes the winning rate of Jungkook is so high. He was the man behind that beautiful bike, he modify everything by himself. Make everything faster, more stable, safe for his brother and perfect. He is an automotive engineering student in our university, rumour has it that top automotive company tried to recruit him, but he refused, said he want to graduate first.” Seungcheol explains to them, if Seungkwan was not intrigued before, then he was very much intrigued now.

“Hm.. sweet.” Seungkwan says unable to hide his sweet smile.

Seungcheol squinted his eyes, know Seungkwan too much to not notice. “No, he possibly won’t even bat an eyes at you Kwan, I never saw him interested in human being other than his family.” Seungkwan obviously offended by Seungcheol statement, he throw Seungcheol his nastiest glare.

“Don’t encourage him even more Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said tiredly, pinching his bridge of nose.

“Oh don’t worry about me hyung. I know how to make the devil cry, I’m winning him over alright. Everytime I come around another bad boy down.” Seungkwan pull up a smirk.

“Wait, that’s unnervingly familiar.” Seokmin tilt his head, try to pinpont where he heard that before.

“He quoted from Red velvet song.” Jihoon said, amazingly unbothered.

“Don’t say its bad boy.” Seokmin speculated.

“It is.” Is Chan’s answer. They all groan while Seungkwan giggle, too happy that his friends know the reference.

“Seriously tho Seungkwanie, I know you have this weird thing toward badboys, but Wonwoo is kind of dangerous.” Seungcheol voice laced with worry.

“Yeah, he’s dangerously hot.” Seungkwan muttered to himself.

“What do you mean dangerous?.” Asks Jeonghan now getting concerned.

“Nothing serious, he is just dangerous to Seungkwan fragile heart, he broke too many hearts already. He rejected everyone that put interest on him in a romantic way. Um, I think he is a bit dangerous too because he hardly talk but when he is, he spit fires, absoultely ruthless. He is incredibly smart, he would make anyone feels dumb in span of seconds. He is cold and never really let his emotion out. Compeletely a close book. He never really get physical with his enemies but never underestimate him, he’s a hapkido black belter. The opposite from his older brother, Jungkook is definitely sweet, friendly and a social person. But he still dangerous. They always had each other back. Just be careful.” The friend groups dropped their jaws.

“Um..” They need time to process all of this.

“Hyung, do you even realize what are you talking about?. You practically just thrown more reasons for me to get him and making him the love of my life.”

“You gonna get your heart broken one of these days Kwannie.” Seungcheol feeling absolutely defeated.

“Even better, then.” Seungkwan shrug.

“Masochist mother fucker.” Mumbled Jihoon.

“Just be careful okay? I should go. The race will start in 10 minutes. Call me when you need something okay?.”

“Will do.” Seungcheol nods and head to the starting point.

Seungkwan shut his brain for a moment, he genuinely want to enjoy the race with his friends, boys can wait. The friends cheers and occasionally comment on the race, laughing their ass off when Seungkwan or Seokmin says something stupid.

To no one surprise, Jungkook come as the winner. Everyone including the friend groups cheering and congratulating Jungkook.

People start to surround Jungkook, lift and throw him to the air, celebrating his win. Seungkwan observes the whole situation, Wonwoo stay at the shadows safe from anyone attention. He sporting a genuine proud smile this time, looking at his brother with delight in his eyes. Makes Seungkwan inside twist uncomfortably. Seungkwan can’t even stress that enough because he heard police sirine blaring.

Everyone immediately start panicking . They start to run to their own vehicles. Seungkwan feel so lost, he can’t move his feet because he was too panicked, his palms and forehead sweating, cold all over his body. Adrenaline rushes through his veins.

Seungkwan feel someone gripped his wrist and tug him so he run with the stranger, Seungkwan is so out of it to knows who’s tugging him.

The stranger turn on his bike’s engine, while Seungkwan stare at the sport bike like an idiot. The stranger was not having it, he lifted Seungkwan to his bike. Pulled Seungkwan closer to his body and wrapped Seungkwan’s arms on his waist. The stranger put his helmet and pulled the gas full force.

Seungkwan can’t stop the squeak from escsping his lips. Seungkwan hold the stranger’s leather jacket like a life line. Literally. Seungkwan feel like he was flying, soul leaving his body, he feel like throwing up.

When they are far enough from the police and the location, the stranger start to slow down the vehicle. Seungkwan breath in relieve.

“Dorm X please.” Is all Seungkwan manage to say in his state, the stranger is kind enough not to comment anything.

When they pulled up on Seungkwan’s dorm, all the adrenaline is already leave his body, leaving him weak. Seungkwan can feel his legs feels like jelly, he don’t want to risk face planting on asphalt so he don’t make any move. The stranger seems annoyed by Seungkwan demeanor.

The stranger take off his helmet and softly release Seungkwan’s grip on his waist. He once again lift Seungkwan so he can stand on the ground. He still hold Seungkwan’s wobbly form.

“Oh god I’m gonna puke.” Seungkwan mutter.

“Please don’t.” the stranger deep voice manage to grab Seungkwan’s attention. He lift his head so he can see the stranger, he cursed in his head when he saw Wonwoo’s stoic face.

“Ugh, can you perhaps take me to my room? Please?.” Seungkwan plead, give Wonwoo his best puppy eyes.

“Of course I will. You can’t even stand straight.”

“Yes because I’m like 100 percent gay. So, ha! Seungkwan one ; Wonwoo zero.” Seungkwan was so grateful his mind was back online. He is satisfied seeing Wonwoo shake his head with exasperated face but says nothing.

They stop in front of Seungkwan’s door. Wonwoo politely knock on the door, not long after the door was thrown open, revealing 5 worried faces. Seungkwan would burst into laugh if his whole body don’t feel like a fucking jelly. His friends jaws drop one by one seeing Seungkwan, with Wonwoo holding his waist protectively.

Wonwoo let himself and Seungkwan in wordlessly, he gently put Seungkwan down on the bed and just go, without saying goodbye whatsoever.

“Thank you Wonwoo!.” Seungkwan yell weakly.

“What the hell?.” Jisoo open his mouth.

“Universe is on my side, people.” Seungkwan says, laying on the bad.

“Whatever. We can talk tomorrow. Now that I know you are safe and we don’t need to bail you, we can go and rest. Come on guys.” With that everyone except Chan who is Seungkwan’s roommate walk out of the door to their own rooms.

****

Its been a week since the almost getting arrested thing. His friends bombarded him the next day, Seungkwan can’t escape their interogation session so he told them everything. Seungkwan was thankful because his friends let him easy this time.

One thing that make Seungkwan frustrated is Wonwoo seems to be so good at playing hide and seek. Because Seungkwan has been searching for him everywhere on campus, but he got no trace of Wonwoo, but Seungkwan is never one to back down from a challenge, if anything this seeking Wonwoo thing is making him even more excited.

Thankfully today is Friday, that means today is Seungkwan’s lucky day. Seungkwan was on his way to his dorm when he saw Wonwoo and Jungkook walking side by side. Seungkwan entire face lit up, he stride his way to the brothers with new found spirit.

“Afternoon, gentlemans. Can I have your time please?.” Seungkwan says when he fall in step beside Wonwoo.

Wonwoo don’t even spare him a glance before speed up his step. Seungkwan of course took this as a challenge. He speed his pace too, but damn that long legs it make him difficult to catch. He can’t take it no more, he grip Wonwoo’s wrist so he stopped, giving Seungkwan a glare so intense it can melt Seungkwan entire body.

“Why the hell are you so fast? God.” Seungkwan tries to catch his breath.

“Do I know you?.” Is what escaped Wonwoo’s lips.

“Um, techically no. But you help me a few days ago? And oh! My name is Boo Seungkwan.” Seungkwan beams at Wonwoo who seems unaffected at all.

“Oh, I remember. Its fine. Now, get off of me, I have million important things to do than to respon a menace like you, even if you are cute as hell.” Wonwoo said with his baritone voice and unphased stoic face. Seungkwan don’t know if he has to blush by the compliment or kicked his ass because mind you, he is important!. Seungkwan let Wonwoo‘s wrist go and stop dead in his track.

Seungkwan glance to his right when he feel someone patted his shoulder. He give Jungkook a bright smile.

“Oh, hey! My name is Boo Seungkwan, I’m so sorry if I bother you in anyway. I just can’t let go the opportunity to finally approach your ghost brother. Seriously, how can he hide from the rest of the world so well. Anyway, nice to meet you.” Seungkwan says, Jungkook have this exasperated look on his face but smile nontheless.

“No, you are not bothering anyone, believe me its a sight to see my brother like that. And I know you, everyone know you Seungkwan” He chuckles.

“Um, no? Obviously your brother don’t know me.”

“He just act like he don’t, he definitely know you. Just be patient with him, best of luck.” Jungkook pat Seungkwan head before following his brother.

“Huh? Interesting.”

****

Monday morning, Seungkwan purposely leave early to the university. He kinda miss the fresh air he always got when he was still in Jeju. He bought his Americano before strolling around, he got plenty of time before his first class.

He squinted his eyes when he catch sight of Wonwoo sit by himself on the bench, he contemplated whether to approach him or not, his mind screams _‘fuck it’_ so approach him he did.

Seungkwan sit beside Wonwoo, and sipped his Americano. Wonwoo open his eyes and took a glance to see Seungkwan’s beautiful feature basks in sun rays, he completely mesmerized by the sight. He almost forget to breath, he swore to god this is the first time someone had this big impact on him its terrifiying him.

“Morning, Mr. Grumpy.” Seungkwan greet Wonwoo oh so softly, Wonwoo cursed inside his head, _‘Fuck, how can someone be this beautiful first thing in the morning.’_

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Says you who has scowl high on your face.” Seungkwan chuckles and touch Wonwoo’s forehead, tries to smoothen the scowl.

Wonwoo can feels his inside turning up and down, he hate this kinda feeling. He swat Seungkwan’s hands and acted like he was annoyed.

“Don’t touch me. Do you even know what personal space is?.”

“Stop being grumpy, its still early Wonwoo.”

“Whatever.”

They fall into comfortable silence. Wonwoo feel relaxed enough to closed his eyes. He don’t even realize Seungkwan stare. Seungkwan grab the opportunity to observe Wonwoo’s feature. He can’t believe how can someone be this handsome, he is even more handsome 10 cm in front of his eyes. Seungkwan almost feel like a creep, so he shift his gaze instead, the football team start to do their routine.

After sometime Seungkwan almost forget that he indeed has a class to attend, so he gather his belonging, contemplanting to wake Wonwoo up, but he was against it because Wonwoo look so peaceful in his sleep, and he look like he needed it. So, he leave him a notes with his number on it and leave Wonwoo alone.

****

Their third encounter was when Seungkwan needed help. Seokmin and Seungkwan was on their way to their University, but Seokmin’s car died on them. They don’t know what to do and panicked because they have test that day.

“Okay, what time it is?.” Seungkwan ask a panicky Seokmin.

“10.30, we have 30 minutes. Oh god, what if-.” Seungkwan has to cut that off because he would start panicking too if he hear what Seokmin would say.

“No, Minnie, just no. Look, we had to think not panicking. Okay, first thing. Who should we call to lift us?.”

“Jeonghan hyung?.”

“He is in class right now.”

“Joshua hyung?.”

“No. He probably still praying.”

“Jihoon Hyung?.”

“Do you even think he is awake?.” Seungkwan getting annoyed.

“No. What about Seungcheol hyung?.”

“Good idea. I’ll call him.” Seungkwan called Seungcheol immediately, and fortunately the hyung can lift them up. 10 minutes later Seungcheol pulled up, the two immediately let themselves in.

“Hyung! You are such a life saver. Oh god you don’t know how we are so grateful we have dependable hyung like you. You know what hyung you are-.” Seungkwan start to ramble, not noticing bewildered look Jungkook got.

“Cut it out Kwannie, I know you two are grateful. Its fine.” Seungcheol start the car.

“No, you don’t know hyung. We are in panic, because we have a test, the professor is pain in the ass. We could failed the class if we don’t do this test.” Seokmin backing Seungkwan up.

“Okay okay, you are welcome okay? Now, shut up.”

“Wow.. I don’t know you two can talk that fast.” Jungkook finally says.

“Yes we can, and hello to you too Jungkook.” Seungkwan give Jungkook brief look before back to his books.

“So, do you need a help with that car?.”

“Um.. yes. Can you help me?.” Seokmin says, unsure.

“No. But my brother can.”

“Is that okay?.”

“Wait, let me ask him.” Jungkook pulled his phone out and messaging Wonwoo.

“He said he will help.”

“Yeah? Thank god. Don’t worry I’ll pay him.”

“No need. We have too much money for our own good.” Jungkook says genuinely, not cocky at all.

“Yeah, they are loaded, and the prize from race is big BIG for both of them.” Seungcheol says.

“Okay so, I’ll meet you and your brother later?.” Seokmin make sure.

“Yep, I’ll call you. Give me your number.”

They exchange number and get out of the car because they already arrived. They bid their goodbyes and go to their respective class.

The two finishes their test and went to the café because they needed caffeine, badly. They just seated themselves when Seokmin’s phone chimed.

“Do you have class after this?.”

“No.”

“Good, can you accompany me meet the brothers?.”

“Of course.”

They walk to the parking lot to meet them, Seungkwan once again amazed by the handsomeness of Jeon brothers. Its seriously offensive to be that handsome.

“The two can step on me and I would say thank you.” Seokmin whispered.

“Same.”

“Hey guys, ready to go?.” Jungkook asks them.

“Yes, thank you so much for doing this.”

“Its not a problem.” Jungkook guided them to their bikes. Jungkook give Seokmin a helmet, that means Seungkwan have to ride with Wonwoo. Wonwoo give him an annoyed look before doing the same as Jungkook.

“Oh, come on grumpy. I know you are not as annoyed as you appear to be.” Seungkwan stick his tounge out before taking the helmet.

“Well you are wrong.”

“Whatever make you sleep at night, grumpy.”

Wonwoo help Seungkwan climb his bike before seat himself on the bike. Seungkwan make his position comfortable before wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist. They are not aware of Jungkook and Seokmin flabbergasted look.

“Oh god, please tell me you see what I see.” Jungkook manage to croack out of his mouth.

“Yes. I don’t know they are that close.”

“Fuck, they have to be so close for Wonwoo to let Seungkwan ride his bike, he don’t even let me ride his bike. Let alone hugging him like that, he despised skinship.”

“Yeah, Seungkwan always have that charm on people.” Jungkook start his bike following Wonwoo.

On the other side Seungkwan and Wonwoo seems to be in a easy conversation.

“Did you have my notes, grumpy?.” Seungkwan asks.

“Yes.”

“Then why didn’t you call or text me?.”

“Don’t feel like it.”

“Ugh.. then can I have your number?.”

“No.”

“Why not?.”

“Maybe because it is my privacy and I don’t want to give you?.”

“Oh come on grumpy.”

“Stop calling me grumpy.”

“But you are grumpy.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Whatever.”

“So, grumpy. Do you want to grab a dinner after this?.”

“Did you just ask me on a date?.”

“Depend on what you want it to be.”

“Then, no.”

“Um why not?”

“Stop asking me.”

“Then stop being so sketchy.”

“Do you ever shut up?.”

“Yes. I’m shutting up if someone annoyed me, if I hate that person and if that person says something dumb.”

“Well, please shut up now Boo.”

“Aw.. is that term of endearment?. I don’t know you can be this sweet grumpy.”

“That’s it I’m not talking to you.”

Seungkwan laughed at the way Wonwoo sounds so frustrated. He is satisfied by this turn of event. He don’t know teasing Wonwoo would be this fun. He absolutely love teasing Wonwoo, and if his heart feels so warm and content just by hugging Wonwoo and bantering with him like this then its his business and no one else.

When they arrive, Wonwoo immediately examine Seokmin’s car, he seems so serious and Seungkwan found that incredibly hot. Wonwoo start to fix Seokmin’s car, and not long after he closed the car’s kap.

“Try start the engine.” Seokmin immediately went on action, and beams when the car rambled alive.

“Oh my god! Thank you so much Wonwoo hyung. You are a life saver.”

“Its fine. Your car basically is just a pile of junk, please check your car once in awhile, bring that shit to the car shop after this.” With that Wonwoo climb his bike and went off. Leaving Seungkwan, Seokmin and Jungkook dumbfounded.

“What was that?.” Seungkwan says dumbly.

“Did he just called my baby pile of junk?.”

“That fucker. Sorry about that.” Jungkook looks apologetic.

“Um, its fine. I guess?.” Seokmin mumbled. Seungkwan’s phone ringing at the same time. Seungkwan answered the phone to a familiar deep voice.

“There, my phone number. Happy?.”

“Very.” Beep. The call cut off from the other line, Seungkwan stare at his phone with dumb smile.

“I seriously think your brother have issues Jungkook.” Seungkwan says to Jungkook.

“Is that my brother?.”

“Yes. He just told me he don’t want me to have his number, but then he called me. Tsundere jackass.” Seungkwan saved Wonwoo’s number with fond smile high on his face.

“Well that’s new. I think everything was done. I’ll see you guys some other time.” Jungkook mumbled to himself.

“Yeah, Thank you very much Jungkook, and tell your brother too I’m so thankful for this.”

“No problem, Seokmin.”

***

Seungkwan is in a badmood today because his professor gave him a bunch of assignments that need to be done before Friday, and seriously how the fuck is he gonna finished that shit if he himself don’t understand the materials at all? Well reading is the way.

He make his way to the library and make a beeline to history section. He picked up the book and brought that to the table. When he search for a potential table, his eyes catch Wonwoo eyes on him. He give him a smug smile before approaching him.

“Hello there.” Seungkwan take the seat beside Wonwoo, as always Wonwoo don’t even bother to glance at Seungkwan, he keeps writing numbers and equations on his book. Seungkwan found himself stare at the book, silently thank the god he took history as his majors, he can’t do math for the love of god.

“Well, okay I’m just gonna mind my business then.”

Seungkwan start to open his laptop and typing down the answer for his assignments. He open the book he already grab occasionally in order to find an answer or references. He was so engrossed to his assigments to notice how Wonwoo look at him with this soft look and adoring smile.

Wonwoo is the type that can’t easily open his heart for anyone. He is skeptical of people, so he selectively pick the poeple who worth his time and his kindness. The fact that Seungkwan can make a way to his heart in a matter of 2 weeks and 3 encounter is telling enough that he has a soft spot for the boy.

He know he has been eyeing Seungkwan for quite sometime now. He was so surprised when he saw Seungkwan on the arena back then. But when he saw the way Seungkwan look at him that night, he know that maybe his attraction to him was not a one sided. 

Honestly he didn’t expect Seungkwan to approach him after that, because well he was a bit rude. He already beat himself up for that. But he is kinda thankful that Seungkwan is.

Wonwoo think Seungkwan is so beautiful, he is witty and sassy but he knows he is a kind hearted person. And now that he knows him more, he think Seungkwan is fun to be around, he can fill the silence between them, he never make him feel uneasy or uncomfortable, he even make Wonwoo look forward to his next approach.

When Wonwoo took a glance at Seungkwan, he finds the younger was fast asleep, he looks cute like this. Wonwoo can’t help but to stroke Seungkwan’s delicate face. He quickly removed his hand when he realize what he was doing. He leave the library in panic.

****

Seungkwan grab the seat across from Chan, munching on his strawberries.

“Hey, you want some?.” Seungkwan offer his strawberries to Chan who shake his head.

“Nah I’m good. So, how is it going with Wonwoo?.”

“Um? Honestly I don’t know. Like, we hangout almost everyday, wait is it even a hangout? Me and him just come to the library and do our own thing but I feel like it is became our safe place you know. We never really make any serious conversation, just me tease or flirt with him or him roasting my dumbass or him blabbering about bike this and bike that or machine this and machine that. I feel like I know him better day by day. But we are not dating or anything, we don’t even meet outside the library.” Seungkwan shrug his shoulder.

“That’s pretty much dating in my humble opinion.”

“Ugh, I don’t know Channie. He is a closed book, i cant even get him to have a lunch with me.”

“Well maybe you are not as charming as you used to be, now.” Chan say it with joking tone but Seungkwan took it seriously.

“Excuse me?!!! I’m very much offended now.”

“But its explain so much tho, its been what? month and a half Kwannie, and you can’t even get him to a lunch.”

“Well fuck you Lee Chan.” Seungkwan sulk for the rest of their lunch.

Seungkwan genuinely feel dejected now, maybe what Chan said was true. He lose his charm, he don’t even think he is attractive to be honest. Chan saw his bestfriend dejected face and immediately feels bad, he knows Seungkwan hide insecurity behind his sassy demeanor.

“You know what Kwannie? No, I was just joking. You definitely still have your charm.”

“Not helping, Chan. That’s it. I’m going, I’ll see you later.” Seungkwan leave Chan with new found spirit.

He buys bunch of snacks and lunch before he stride his way to engineering faculty, everyone look at him like he grown two heads, he don’t mind them and throw his bright smile.

He look around for automotive lab where Wonwoo might be. He remember vaguely Wonwoo talk about his project or something.

Seungkwan patted his own head when he saw Automotive Lab sign board. He hesistantly knock on the door. And beams brightly when Wonwoo open the door with his uniform and oil smudge on his face.

Seungkwan hands move without tought, he whips a tissue and wipes the smudge off his face. Wonwoo looks baffled.

“Hey grumpy, I brought you a lunch, and bunch of snacks. Share it with your friends, okay? I’ll see you when I see you.” Seungkwan caresses Wonwoo’s cheek before he left. Smirking at the way Wonwoo looks astonished and his friends absolutely horrified by the sight. Wonwoo shakes his heads fondly when Seunngkwan was out of his sight. He put the snacks on the table, knowing too well his friends would eat pretty much anything.

“Feel free to grab anything you want. Just leave the meal.” Wonwoo says before he is back to his project.

“What the hell?.”

“Hey that was Boo Seungkwan right?!.”

“Yes. God, Jeon… the lucky bastard.”

“Am I seeing things? Please tell me you all saw what I saw.”

“Someone pinch me.”

“Oh god! The time has finally come!!! Jeon Wonwoo?! The Jeon Wonwoo is having a boyfriend?!.”

“The world is ending.”

“Do you see the way he look at Boo Seungkwan? He is so in love.”

“What in the ao3 is this?!.”

“Are we somehow thrown to another universe?.”

“All of you! Shut the fuck up or I’ll kicked your ass out of this lab.” They all immediately shutting up because no one wants an angry Wonwoo. They eat the foods from Seungkwan instead.

Two days after that, Wonwoo sees Seungkwan under the big tree by himself. He let his feet guide him to the younger.

Wonwoo can’t deny how he misses the other boy, he was too busy to meet Seungkwan at the library, and too prideful to call or text him.

He let himself sit beside Seungkwan, leaning against the tree. Seungkwan took a glance at him before leans his head on Wonwoo’s broad shoulder.

“Hey, grumpy.”

“Hm..”

“How have this day been treating you?.”

“Fine.”

“Are you free tomorrow?.”

“No.”

“Then, how about the day after tomorrow?.”

“Maybe.”

“Would you go on a date with me?.”

“I’ll think about that.”

“Wait, seriously?!.” Seungkwan was so surprised, he whip his head to Wonwoo.

“Yes, now.. sleep.” Wonwoo bring Seungkwan’s head back to his own shoulder.

“You know grumpy? You are not as cold and scary as everyone told me.”

“Huh?.”

“Yeah, they picture you as this cold and heartless person, they says you are dangerous and just don’t go near you if you want a peaceful life. But as I know you more everyday, I think you are actually nice and kinda sweet.” Wonwoo let out a deep chuckle that went straight to Seungkwan’s spine.

“I am far from sweet, Boo.”

“no. You are sweet, grumpy. Did you even realise that our first encounter was you helping me get away from the police, the second you are helping me and Seokmin fix the car, and you always so toughtful. You bring blanket for me in cold days, you buys me my craving even if you act like you never listened to my ramblings, and you listened my rambles. That so sweet, grumpy. I don’t know why people said you are dangerous.”

“Maybe that’s because I am, Boo. I just being nice to someone dear to me, and I deemed worthy of my time.”

“So, I am dear to you?.”

“I’m not answering that.”

“Aww you actually like me. Well, you are dear to my heart too Mr. Grumpy.” Seungkwan nuzzled Wonwoo’s shoulder, and if Seungkwan feel Wonwoo’s lips on top of his head then he is kind enough to not tease him.

He feels a burst of butterflies inside his stomach, warm all over. He feels different with Wonwoo, everything was not easy with him but somehow it feels right.

It feels right to sit side by side with each other, I feels right to be in his emberace, it feels right to listen to everything Wonwoo said even if he don’t understand it most of the time. It feels right to be with him.

Seungkwan knows he is fall too deep in Wonwoo, he knows this is not just a game he tought it is. This time its real, the feelings are real. He falls in love with Wonwoo. Realization hit him like a truck. He always tought he was not an oblivious person, but here he is just realised he is in love with Jeon Wonwoo.

Seungkwan was always afraid of feelings, of emotion. He’s afraid to fall in too deep with someone, that’s why his previous relationship never lasted.

He runs from his feelings most of the time, but Seungkwan is tired. He wants to be happy, he deserve to be happy. So, this time instead of run away from his feelings, he want to emberace his feelings. He want to open his heart for Wonwoo, he want to face his fear. He want to be with Wonwoo.

“You are dear to me Boo. And yes, I’ll go on a date with you.” Wonwoo whispered softly.

Seungkwan lift his head so he can see Wonwoo’s expression “Yeah?.”

“Yes.” Wonwoo says with open expression voice laced with love. He kissed Seungkwan’s forehead before tug Seungkwan closer to his chest. Seungkwan smiled against his chest, melt then and there.

****

Seungkwan is so excited and nervous for his date with Wonwoo. He walk back and forth in his tiny dorm, making Chan feel dizzy.

“Kwannie, stop it already.”

“I can’t I’m too excited.”

“Ugh.. just.. I don’t know, do it on the lobby or something.”

Seungkwan took a glance at the clock and think that might be the best idea, because Wonwoo will arrive in 10 minutes.

“Okay, I’ll see you later. Prepare yourself for the detail!.”

Wonwoo seems to come earlier than their agreement. He welcome Seungkwan with this adoring eyes and warm smile. Seungkwan inside turn up and down. Wonwoo has been like this since that day under the tree. He is an open book now, he wear his heart on his sleeve.

Now Wonwoo is smiling more around him, he always look at him full of affection, he even let Seungkwan be touchy feely with him. Seungkwan absolutely love the development.

“Hey Boo.”

“Hello grumpy.”

“Ready to go?.”

“Yes.”

Wonwoo give his spare helmet and help Seungkwan climb his bike, Seungkwan automaticly laced his arms around Wonwoo’s waist. Wonwoo stroke Seungkwan’s back hand as a sign before he take off.

They start their date by buying their caffeine intake. They stopped at the café near university. Seungkwan order an iced americano and chocolate cake while Wonwoo order a cup of hot tea and croissant.

“You two make a cute couple, the bill will be 25.000 won.” Wonwoo handed his car to the chasier before Seungkwan can grab his wallet, too busy hiding his blush.

“Thank you.”

They took the seat beside the windows, with their order in hand.

“So, what you have in mind?.” Wonwoo asks him

“Um.. I don’t know? I just want to spend time with you. No, actually I want to have a dinner with you, that’s one thing, the other thing is I want to watch Frozen II in cinema with you.”

“But isn’t Forzen II was alredy released like months ago?.” Wonwoo look so confused.

“Yes grumpy, but they play it again because its december, and its snowing. They play it again on high demand.”

“Okay.”

“Huh, That’s it? I tought it would be harder to persuade you.”

“Nah, I’ll do pretty much anything for you.” Wonwoo says nonchalantly. Seungkwan had to ducked his face to hide his blushing face.

“Don’t hide from me, Boo. You look so pretty, perfect for me.”

“Ugh… Jeon Wonwoo, since when you are this smooth?.”

“Since you came to my life, brighten up everything.”

“Stop.”

“I will, if you stop being so perfect.”

“Ughhhh whatever.” Seungkwan look at anything but Wonwoo. Too embarassed to face him, Wonwoo chuckled, amused by the sight. They finishes their meal before they went to their next destinstion.

Wonwoo stopped by the han river, parking his bike and took Seungkwan’s hand, interlacing their fingers then put them inside his pocket coat.

“This is so basic of you grumpy.”

“Hm, and I know you like it.”

“Like it? No, I Love it.” Seungkwan beams up at Wonwoo who reciprocated with his own. They strolling around the river, buying a hot steamed sweet potato like a domestic couple.

“You know? I never tought we can be like this.”

“Yeah me too. But I’m grateful we can.”

“Same. Let’s go to the cinema.”

They arrived at the cinema full of parents and their toddlers. The two look completely out of the place. But neither give a fuck about that. Seungkwan is too excited to see the movie and Wonwoo is too star struck by Seungkwan’s joyfull expression and twinkling eyes.

They go to the opposite way, wonwoo buying the tickets and seungkwan bought the snacks.

When Seungkwan finished buying the snacks, he find Wonwoo with a crying toddler in his arms. Seungkwan melt then and there. He don’t know Wonwoo is good with child. He approch them and giving the toddler a beautiful smile.

“Hey princess, why are you crying?.” Seungkwan stroke the toddler’s hairs.

“My mommy is missing.”

“Really? Well we can totally look for her. Lets go.” Seungkwan guide Wonwoo to search for this kid’s mom.

“What happen Won?.” Seungkwan whispered.

“I don’t know. I saw her crying loudly by herself. No one seems to care so I approach her and asks what happen, he said the same thing. I’m waiting for you so we can search her mom together.”

“Well, good job then grumpy.” Seungkwan tip toe so he can kiss Wonwoo’s cheek, he blushed prettily.

Not long after, the toddler screams on top her lungs, calling out his mommy. Wonwoo let her go running to her mom. They let the two reunite. The moms lift her daughter up and approach them.

“Oh god, thank you so much. I don’t know what will happen to my daughter if you two not here.” The mom says.

“Its fine. Just don’t let your daughter wander around by herself and keep an eye on her. Someone with bad intentions can kidnapped your daughter and sold her to human trafficker, not everyone on this world is good, please keep that in mind.” Wonwoo says with his too familiar stoic face, he drag Seungkwan back to the cinema.

“Why the hell would you said that to a mom Wonwo?!.”

“To remind her, so something like this can be avoided in the future. Do you know that statically--.”

“Aa!! I don’t wanna hear it. Lets just enjoy the movie.”

The movie is starting, Seungkwan is so engrossed by the movie while Wonwoo busy watching Seungkwan. He can’t help the way a soft smile form on his face. Seungkwan look so happy, he got excited and lipsyncing along with the characters. Enough to make Wonwoo’s stomach curl. After the longest 1 hour 43 minutes in Wonwoo’s life the movie was finally ended.

“Dinner?.”

“Yes please.”

Wonwoo interlaced their fingers once again, guide seungkwan to the parking lot.

They went to chinese restaurant, eating various menu with ice cream as a their dessert. They fall into easy banter and conversation until they don’t realize that it was already late.

They decide its time for them to go home. They ride to Seungkwan’s dorm, but no one make a move when they’re arrived, reluctant to let the other go, but Seungkwan was hitted by the reality, he has an early class tomorrow, so he climb down from the bike, take his helmet off and give it to Wonwoo.

“Thank you for today, grumpy. I’m so happy we can finally go on proper date.”

“Anytime, boo.”

Seungkwan hesistantly stepped closer and leaning over, kissed Wonwoo’s lips. Its just innocent and a sweet kiss. Seungkwan pulled himself back, worried that he make a mistake, but Wonwoo is fast, he hold Seungkwan‘s waist and tugged him closer, kissing him firmly. The two sigh into the kiss and start to have a full force making out session, they entangled themselves when they need to breath.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?.” Seungkwan asks breathless

“Definitely.”

They fall into routine after that. Wonwoo would give him ride to the university, they kissed, they hug, they are on each other space all the time and they do couply things.

Everyone seems to be in shock when the two pulled up to the university for the first time, hand in hand, Seungkwan let Wonwoo sipped his precious iced americano.

They can’t believe their eyes, the resident genius bad boy and their bubbly theater kid are dating. Even Seungkwan group of friend had to held an emergency meeting and introgation before believing that Seungkwan now is dating Wonwoo.

Well, not dating. They never asks each other to be boyfriends. They are not official, they just know they belong to each other and that was it.

The people was getting used to Wonwoo and Seungkwan up on each other space in the second weeks.

They don’t even bat an eyelash when he saw Wonwoo kissed along Seungkwan jaw and neck. Honestly Seungkwan don’t think Wonwoo would be the PDA kinda person but well he is wrong, Wonwoo is very territorial, he wants everyone to know that Seungkwan is off limit and Seungkwan honestly cant even be mad, he kinda love it.

Seungkwan was just finished reviewing the script for next year theater when someone pulled him to an empty alley. Seungkwan yelped but his mouth was being shut by this person. When the person finally let go, Seungkwan whipped his body so he can see the oerson who physically drag him there.

“Kim Sejin! What the fuck?!.” Seungkwan honestly didn’t expect to see his ex.

“Yeah its me, baby. You still remember me? Remember our beautiful story?.”

“What the fuck? We are done Sejin! Its been 2 years! Fucking get over it! Move on and get a fucking life you creep!.” Seungkwan screams.

“No! I don’t want to! All I wanted is YOU Boo Seungkwan! I don’t want anyone else.” Sejin screams on Seungkwan face, hands shutting up Seungkwan’s lips.

“How dare you to be this perfect and not be mine?! Fuck! Why the hell you broke up with me?! We are completely fine. We are a happy couple!.” Sungkwan look at Sejin like he grown a fucking head. Because no, their relationship was far from perfect.

Sejin was a crazy bastard, he was super possesive, he stalked him everywhere, he even track his phone without his permission. He can’t take a no and he give him no privacy.

He still remember how when he broke up with him, he showed up in his room, watching him sleeping like a total creep. Seungkwan had to put restraining order against him.

“No! We are not Sejin!.”

“Yes we are! But now you have that fucker as your boyfriend! He don’t deserve you!.” Sejin start to kissing Seungkwan neck and grope his body.

Seungkwan pushed him right away but Sejin is bigger than him so he just move by an inch. Seungkwan screams his lung out, crying for help. He keeps pushing Sejin and squirmed. Not long after Seungkwan sees two people run toward him. The two immediately on act.

They pulled Sejin off of Seungkwan and start to beat the fuck out of Sejin. Seungkwan immediately slumped. He can hear Jungkook familiar voice.

“Hyung! Stop! Stop it already! You can kill him.”

“Fuck! How dare you touching my boyfriend like that?!.” Wonwoo keep beating Sejin up, Jungkook had to pulled him before he killed the man.

Wonwoo seems to back to his mind when he hears Seungkwan sobbing. He immediately pulled Seungkwan to his embarace. Kissing him all over his head, rubbing his back up and whispering calming words. Seungkwan eventually come down from his shock, anger bubbled up immediately.

He sees Jungkook try to search for that bastard phone, calling someone to help him because neither of them are good enough to help him.

Seungkwan stood up from his position and walked to Sejins beat up body. He kicked his stomach and assets

“THAT’S FOR TRYING TO RAPE ME AND CAN’T TAKE A NO YOU CREEPY FUCKSTARD! Rot in hell!.” Seungkwan screams. Wonwoo and Jungkook were amazed by Seungkwan act, they admired Seungkwan for that.

“Come on grumpy, I don’t wanna be here no more. Feel like gonna throw up.”

“Yes babe, come on.”

They went to the Jeon house that night, Seungkwan was too shaken up to come back to an empty dorm, because Dino is having a sleep over in his new boyfriend’s apartment.

Wonwoo guide Seungkwan to the bathroom inside his room. Seungkwan was grateful for Wonwoo’s consideration. Bath is indeed very much needed. Seungkwan wear the pajamas Wonwoo picked for him. When he is out of the bathroom, he saw Wonwoo is already on his bed in his own pajamas.

Seungkwam climbed the bed and snuggle up to Wonwoo, burrying his face against Wonwoo’s hard chest. Wonwoo pulled Seungkwan closer and hold him protectively.

“I was so scared.”

“I know babe, I know. I’m glad you are okay.”

“Thanks to you and Kook, I’m so glad you are there. I don’t know if you are not there what would happen to me.”

“Don’t even think about it. I will always be there for you.”

“Hmm, how do you even know?.”

“I have many eyes and ears babe. And your screams was loud enough to woke the whole town up.”

“Don’t tease me!.”

“I don’t. Lets sleep okay?.” Seungkwan nods his head amd sleep in a matter of second.

****

Seungkwan woke up early the next day. He grab the opportunity to examine Wonwoo’s feature. He stroke his jaws and cheeks before kissing his forehead and haul his ass off the bed.

Seungkwan make his way to the kitchen, making himself a tea. He’s been there enough times to know his way. He already finish his tea when Jungkook come in the kitchen looking sweaty.

“Morning Kookie.”

“Morning Kwan.” Jungkook pouring an orange juice for himself before seated across form Seungkwan.

“Thank you, Kwannie.”

“Huh?.”

“Thank you for making him the happiest. He is much more happier when you come in the picture. I’m so grateful for you. You don’t know how happy me and my parents seeing him bubbling his interest like when he was just a child. That’s all thanks to you, Kwan.” Seungkwan can feel himself blushed with every words.

“Um your welome?. I honestly don’t know how to answer that.”

“Your welcome is enough. My parents want to meet you.”

“W-what?.” Seungkwan sputters.

“Don’t scare my boyfriend off like that bro. I was gonna eased him up to the idea but here you are dropping the bomb like that.” Wonwoo come to the kitchen, kissing Seungkwan temple before poured himslef a glass of milk.

“Boyfriend?.” Seungkwan raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, boyfriend.”

“You don’t even ask me if I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Well do you?.”

“Yes.”

“Good, now how do you want your egg?.”

“Boiled.”

“Boiled? That’s new. But anything for you.”

“Thank you boyfriend”

“Ughhh this is too fucking domestic I feel nausated.”

“Just say you are jalous and leave.” Seungkwan stick out his tongue.

“Shame on you two! I have commitment issues, be in relationship scares me.” Both of the laugh their ass off at Jungkook’s comment. They exchange love struck eyes before leaning to each other and kissed.

“That’s it 'im leaving.” Jungkook leave the two alone before he can saw them having full force make out session because that would be traumatizing.


End file.
